a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications networks in general and in particular to systems for processing frames or packets in said networks.
b) Prior Art
The increase in the number of people using the internet and the increase in the volume of data transported on public and/or private networks have created the need for network devices that process packets efficiently and at media speed. Network Processors are a class of network devices that process network packets efficiently and at media speed. Examples of Network Processors are set forth in PCT Published Patent Applications WO01/16763, WO01/16779, WO01/17179, WO01/16777, and WO01/16682. The subject applications are owned and filed by International Business Machines Corporation. The architecture of those Network Processors are based on a single chip design and work remarkably well.
It is believed that as the popularity of the internet grows more people will be connected which will increase the volume of data to be transported. In addition, the volume of data in private networks will also increase. As a consequence, faster Network Processors will be required to meet the perceived increase in data volume.
The present invention described hereinafter provides a Network Processor that processes packets at a rate greater than was heretofore been possible.